Project Summary/Abstract This is a collaborative multi-PI, multi-site application from the Illinois Precision Medicine Consortium (IPMC) to serve as a Precision Medicine Initiative (PMI) Cohort Program HPO Enrollment Center. IPMC comprises 3 major Chicago-area academic institutions (Northwestern University, University of Chicago, and the University of Illinois at Chicago) and their healthcare provider organization (HPO) partners across Illinois. Our overall scientific goal is to recruit and examine a large and diverse cohort of individuals across all age groups from both sexes, including both healthy people and those with pre-existing diseases (without regard to specific disease type), and to follow them through innovative mobile health technologies, electronic health records (EHR), and health insurance claims data to enable linkage of genetic and environmental exposures with a broad array of health outcomes. The consortium brings together extensive preexisting research resources across the 3 academic institutions, as well as the widespread, yet geographically distinct, service areas of their HPO partners representing numerous ethnically and socioeconomically diverse Chicago and Illinois communities. Specific Aims for the UG3 Phase (Year 01) are: Aim 1. Study goals: Recruit, consent, examine, collect biospecimens, and transmit curated data and processed biosamples to the PMI Coordinating and Biobanking Centers, on at least 10,000 people from diverse ethnic, social, and economic backgrounds who are patients in one of the 3 Illinois area HPOs (and their affiliates). Aim 2. Pilot projects: Conduct a series of recruitment pilot studies in the participating HPO settings, with detailed tracking of success rates, including percentage participation and diversity of participation, and from these studies discern the most effective recruitment strategies for each participating HPO. Aim 3. Milestones: Meet our stated milestones that demonstrate our success in reaching short-term goals for organization, participation in national planning, and successful recruitment and logistics. Aim 4. Collaboration: Collaborate with other PMI sites in protocol development, Steering Committee (SC) and other committee engagement to plan for success of the overall PMI. Specific Aims for the UH3 Phase (Years 02-05) are similar to the above with additional emphasis on accelerating and expanding recruitment and participant retention activities in order to enroll at least 35,000 participants per year. We also plan to capitalize on opportunities to advance precision medicine science by participating in research studies as agreed upon by the PMI SC. In addition, we will develop and propose ancillary studies that engage the scientific expertise across our 3 Chicago-area research institutions.